cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dane Adams
Dane Adams was born by the name Jacen Ghestquicker, 59 BBY, making him about forty by the end of the clone wars. Youth Jacen Bryce Ghestquicker was born in 69 BBY, to Mara and Amelio Ghestquicker, but was quickly given up to an orphanage. Three months later, Paul and Sandra Adams adopted him but he still went by his birth name while he was a youth. When he was eight years old, His mother was viciously pierced with a lightsaber by a man named Pre vizla. His father and him were given up to slavery. When Adams was about fourteen, he discovered he had the ability to use the force and eventually broke him and his father out. However, the slavers had bounty hunters hunt them down and killed Ghestquicker's father. He then adopted the name Adams and Gave himself the name Dane. Also, while breaking out, he failed to break out his lifelong friend, Macont. He then was living on streets, stealing precious items but still poor. He was then adopted by the jedi order, and he was trained in their ways. Meanwhile, he finally saw Macont but Adams found that Macont had been studying the dark side. He and Macont did not speak again for some 25 years, until Adams left the jedi order. After the loss of his adopted father, he went searching for his biological family. He found he had a brother, adopted as well, named Jake. Years later, Jake, having studied the dark side, was killed by his surprisingly Jedi wife, then his wife commited suicide. This left their son, studying the dark side, for Adams to train. However, the young boy decided to be alone and they decided it was best. Clone Wars Era Dane Adams was recruited to the Secret Alliance, a squad created by Brandon Skywalker3. He was later promoted to general, along with a friend named Grayson. At one point he made a branch off squad named War Knights, but then rejoined Alliance which by that time time had been renamed to Grand Empire . He stayed with Empire but shortly after he left because he felt like he "wouldnt have a future" and he said he wanted a squad that could function properly. Bounties After leaving Empire, Adams kidnapped Ziro the Hutt's daughter in echange for a large sum of money from a crimelord named Trakin. One of ziro's henchmen, however, found Adams and attacked him. The result was Adams losing an eye. He successfully completed a few more bounties then retired from the bounty hunter occupation. Warrior Elite and the Force Adams soon joined Galaxy of Darkness, joining a squad that one of his friends, Mal Lavastun, was on. He left soon after and created Warrior Elite . During this time, Adams decided to stop studying the light side of the force and became a sith. Soon after, he became a Sith Lord. Adams has been known alot because he hosts frequent "hunger games" where a hunger games-like dueling game takes place in a ryloth deluxe housing lot. Exile and Family After the clone wars ended, Dane Adams got married and had two children, Paul and David. 14 years later, Paul brutally shot David in his room while David was sleeping. Paul also killed Dane's wife, leaving Adams weeping. Dane immediately made Paul leave and held a grudge against Dane. Dane did not like Pauls attitude and decided to take away any gear he had. Due to the incident, Adams went into exile feeling he had failed with a family. He stayed in exile for 8 years. Once he returned, he decided to use his wealth to buy a considerably expensive piece of land on Maridun. Death Adams died in 3 BBY at the age of 66, due to his son Paul, who later regretted it and followed in his fathers footsteps. Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Elite Category:Force Sensitive